


Vain hetken [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ei uskonut että voisi saada tämän, hän ei ole aikeissa kyseenalaista sitä nyt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain hetken [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vain hetken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128305) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/vain-hetken) | 5 MB | 0:08:43


End file.
